


sing a song to the deaf

by flyingjoa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, deaf!Cas, singer!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingjoa/pseuds/flyingjoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is deaf. He does not really have an issue with it. The only thing is that he cannot hear Dean, the love of his life. Not when he speaks, and not when he sings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intertwined, we lay

**Author's Note:**

> yaaaay so i wrote this after getting inspired at tumblr so this is a really short one, and i am sorry for that. i'm in a really tough writers block (it's like, my second year now help) but i'm trying to push through. so yes, my other longer fanfics will wait until i get more inspiration!  
> hope you enjoy!

This was probably Castiel's favorite thing to do. Ever.  
He was laying besides Dean, with their legs all intertwined, and with his head resting on Dean's upper arm. It was silent, as it always was for Castiel. He was deaf, yes, but it didn't matter to him. Of course, he would love to hear Dean's voice just once. It almost made him desperate nowadays. It started when he found Dean sitting in his living room with his guitar, and his lips were softly moving. It was then Castiel had lost it.  
He felt Dean's fingers move against his back.  
_What's wrong?_  
_Nothing_ , Castiel signed back on Dean's chest.  
_Why do you keep lying to me? Did I do something?_  
_Castiel could feel Dean's anxiousness. Even after they've said they loved each other, Dean wouldn't truly believe it._  
_Of course not. It is more of a personal issue._  
_Then tell me. You know I'm here for you, right?_  
Castiel sighed. He nodded, it was obvious that they would never leave each other.  
_I'm just... moody, I guess._  
Castiel cast a glance on Dean's face, which was clearly confused.  
_What's wrong? And don't you dare say nothing._  
Castiel shrugged. He just moved his finger on Dean's chest, but when Dean slightly nudged him he started to form his fingers to signs.  
_I know you sing, and I am rather upset that I will never hear you. Your voice when you talk about your work, your brother, when you sing, or when you say you love me. It's just upsetting for me, I guess._  
Castiel didn't look at Dean. He didn't want to face it.  
So when Dean moved Castiel's hand upwards, he resisted the urge to glance up. When his hand was put down on Dean's throat, Castiel frowned. Why would he-  
He could feel it. Not just feel it, but **feel** it. He felt the vibrations of Dean's voice, but it didn't feel like him talking, it was more of a... melody to it? Castiel got tears in his eyes when Dean signed the words he sang, so Castiel would truly understand it. And oh, how beautiful it was.  
It was not as hearing Dean singing, but it was close enough. At least until science would find a way to make it possible.


	2. Yeah, I know I'm gonna be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science has moved forward, and it is now not as expensive to get special hearing aids that can help deaf people to hear for the first time in their life. Castiel is one of those people. With Dean by his side, he goes into the hospital to receive and set his new hearing aids. The anxiety almost kills him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at that! i actually wrote something again.  
> thanks to IntenslyHonest here on AO3 who left a comment on the first chapter i posted and now gave me the inspiration to write a continuation to this story. i am 99% sure that this is the end, but i still hope you enjoy. lots of love!

Castiel's lip was bleeding. He didn't notice it at first, it was only until the taste made him slightly nauseous. It didn't help that Dean looked at him with worry written all over his face. Castiel offered a smile, but it obviously didn't work since Dean didn't react.

Castiel hated hospitals. It was not only because he had lost his whole family inside the white walls, but he could almost feel everybody else's pain as well. He was always cold in hospitals. It was like death was lingering around him, waiting for him to fall to his knees. He hated it.

_This way, Mr. Novak._

Castiel looked at the woman in the light blue scrubs. She had stopped right outside a door, and made a gesture for him and his company to enter the room. Dean, seeing how anxious Castiel was, placed a helping hand on Castiel's back and lead him into the room.

 _Now, I know you must feel very nervous and excited, and I want you to know that it is completely normal to be overwhelmed by the sounds and everybody's voices. Do you understand?_ the woman signed. Castiel nodded. He could feel that Dean was restless. Castiel however, he felt nothing but worry. What if it didn't work? He would break into a million pieces. He forced himself to pay attention to everything the woman said.

 

_Ready?_

Absolutely not. But Castiel nodded anyway. At first, it was completely silent.

”Can you hear me talking?”

Castiel jumped. What the _hell_. He just stared at the woman.

”Is it too loud?” She signed as she spoke, to make it easier for Castiel to understand.

Castiel twitched at the sound and nodded. The woman turned one of the many dials in front of her.

”How about now?”

_Still very loud, but I can deal with it._

”It will seem very loud at first, but you will get used to it. And if it still is too loud after a few weeks, we can do some modifications.”

And that continued for a while. The woman turned a few dials and pushed a few buttons to... well, Castiel did not really know what it all changed. But the sounds were getting less and less harsh. During this time, Castiel glanced over at Dean. He noticed Castiel's look and gave him a wink before blowing him a kiss. Castiel laughed slightly and froze at the sound.

”That's your laugh.” the woman said. When Castiel turned to face her, she signed the words. Castiel pointed at his chest.

”Yes, your laugh.” the woman answered with a smile. Castiel smiled back. It was a very weird sound, but it made him even happier. He laughed again, just to hear it once more.

”Okay, now I want you to try to speak.” the woman continued.

 

Castiel had tried to speak, but he kept getting confused by his own voice. It was dark and gravely, and he had a hard time to produce letters since he had never spoken before. But he was making progress. The woman had him pronounce the letters of the alphabet and a few helpful phrases.

”Okay, let's try to say your name. Then I think we are done. Cas-ti-el.”

”Cass-i-el.”

”Almost. Once more. Cas-ti-el.”

”Cass-ti-el.”

”Very good!”

Castiel smiled. He turned to Dean.

”'Ello, Dean.” he said. The 'h' was still hard for him. But Dean didn't seem to care. He just grinned, and a few tears fell down his face. Castiel reached out a hand, and Dean grabbed it. Castiel frowned slightly when it seemed as if Dean was convincing himself to do something. After a few short beats, he looked deep into Castiel's eyes and breathed in.

”I love you, Castiel.”

Castiel collapsed. The tears started to flood, and his whole body started shaking. Dean pulled Castiel in his arms, and Castiel pressed his palms into Dean's chest.

 

It took a while before Castiel could leave the hospital, but eventually he got up from his chair. He offered genuine thanks to the woman, who just smiled and said it was her job. During the car trip to Dean's place, Castiel made Dean speak. He didn't care what was being said, he just wanted to hear his voice. Castiel just closed his eyes and smiled the whole way. He almost fell asleep but forced himself to stay awake. All the sounds made him exhausted, but he was damned if he fell asleep and missed one second of hearing Dean speak. When they arrived at Dean's apartment, Castiel led him to the bed. They lay down just like they used to. Their legs all intertwined, and Castiel resting his head on Dean's upper arm. Castiel closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath.

_I never thought I would get to hear you say that you loved me. I never thought I would hear you say my name._

Dean didn't respond at first. Castiel almost got worried, but he then felt Dean take a deep breath.

”When I wake up... Yeah, I know I'm gonna be...”

Castiel's eyes shot open. Dean was singing. Dean was _singing_. And it was extremely beautiful.

”I'm gonna be that man who wakes up next to you. When I go out... Yeah, I know I'm gonna be... I'm gonna be that man who goes along with you.”

 

They spent the rest of the day in bed, with their legs intertwined, Castiel's eyes wide open and grasping after every word that left Dean's mouth, and Dean sang every sappy love song he could think of.

 


End file.
